Mygdållaðr/Writing System
Ðubegsaglirr The main writing system used in Mygdållaðr is the system of letters used in Ðubeg (Theubeg), with some modifications and the use of diacritics based on the Saglirr. Words originating from Theubeg are written in the original mode. Ideograms Scribal Sigla Elder Saglirr This is a system of stone carving used on old road markers, weighing stones, and monuments before the occupation. Not all sounds are represented due to sound change, but this is the general way modern speakers read the carvings. Younger Saglirr This expanded system of stone carving can be found on village weights, some monuments, and bilingual transcriptions from the time of the occupation. Most of the rural village elders and esåledr are only literate in this system. The Atælig Stone The Law of Æþotaled (Prologue-Title I) The Law of Æþotaled is the oldest extant written manuscript employing early modern Mygdållaðr. Some archaic affixes and words exist in the text, but the manuscript is otherwise intelligible to a modern speaker. Prologue During the fortieth year of the life of Æþotaled the White, the judge over the lowlands, he and his subjects settled the inside of the Greenvalley. On the first day of Alegæn of the month of a harvesting, our honorable judge dictated the law to me. Here are the tenets of the law transcribed by Ætelloð the Humble. Alegæn guide my pen and also ensure justice. æþotaled urå mæk yβalagkiloniksir teodallagrnesir gudrenmir šynsói yβegrwineðe* jondolló æþotaled urå to midsir torållarþå ymaŋartoβigmir yveŋmut. farójønmir dæβanmir alegænsir jøti yhikr jonmygdållyðåþenjonnek modmå ovala βalagkiloniknur mydæo yβalagmut. y dorir yβalagmir komenturin ige ætelloð bodin sagluureøðettogyr. alasy alegænnur mydsir saglirøðetnut janolli mygarón vathoŋmut. Title I. Concerning Summons If one were to be summoned to the all-council by the judge's law and also comes not, one would be sentenced to 15 hundred-sæðod or the equivalent. ydækóp*tiŋ ki yβalagkiloniksir βalag vånvuhorojodnåtogyr mødtun janolli suliβe sóu hijosæðod ror ygalið ovufæðjodnå midtun But if one were to summon someone else and also without a lawful delay comes not, one would be sentenced to 15 hundred-sæðod or the equivalent and it must be paid to the one who was summoned. gatte vånhoro mødnir vikfiri janolli βalagmop šåp suliβeþenir sóu hijosæðod ror ygalið ovufæðjodnå midtun jan kanvuturig ymødðæ ige hory midðinnan And one who summons someone else must walk with witnesses to the house owned by that someone else, and also, if that someone else were to be not at the house, bid any one of the family to inform that someone else the all-council has summoned that one. jan pallantopr ki ymahållegr ki yvikfirr kanhallowodirjodnåhug mødnir ige horo vikfiri janolli ymahållegr vånsutolonuder yvikfirtun ohalik ygeŋmå værinnogi fymeggo yvikfiri hory ydækóp*tiŋnur mini But if that one were to be serving the judge one would not summon that one. gatte hallahor vångoβi minnir yβalagkiloniknor osuhoro mødnir midi But if that one were to be tending that one's own affairs inside the kinsgroup, one would summon that one by the explained manner. gatte ygeŋtiŋ vånmananveŋ minnir minmå kattegror sahegser fiβur ohorotogyr mødnir midi